happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
HAPPY READY?????
HAPPY READY????? is the final attack theme of the Earth Defense Club. It was released as a single on April 18, 2018. Romaji= ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEEEAAAH!! HEY! HEY! WHO~~~AH! MAKE YOU HAPPY! YEAH! HEY! HEY! WHO~~~AH! MAKE YOU HAPPY! YEAH! HAPPYtte hontou ni HAPPY de saikou EVERYBODY HAPPY na HAPPY wo HAPPY HAPPY☆ HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU HAPPY tte HAPPILY HAPPYreba HAPPY HAPPYru toki wa HAPPYreba chou HAPPY HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU Itsudemo koko ni wa zettai aru HAPPY CHANCE saa CHECK IT OUT Doko da yo? Koko da yo acchi daro Are socchi ni mo?! Te ka docchi ni mo!! Furo de mo HAPPY hirune mo HAPPY Bushitsu mo HAPPY KISS de HAPPY Mahou de HAPPY dorayaki HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!!! LET'S HAPPY HOUR!! Shiawase sono mune ni wakase ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!! Kokoro to karada atatamete ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? YAAAY! Tsuzuki wa matamata onsen de HI! HEY! HEY! WHO~~~AH! MAKE YOU HAPPY! YEAH! HEY! HEY! WHO~~~AH! MAKE YOU HAPPY! YEAH! HAPPY no kiwami kantansa HAPPY to HAPPY to HAPPY wo kaketara SO HAPPY HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU Onaka suita? Nanka tsukareta? Sore mo zenbu HAPPY de kaiketsu HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU Oshieyou ka ALL YOU NEED wa o yu ni tsukareba wakaru sa Maji de HAPPY na furoba de iya na koto wa FLOW OUT OH YEAH!! (OH YEAH!!) Onse~n! (Onse~n!) EVERYBODY LET'S GO onsen e FUUUUU!!!!! LET'S HAPPY HOUR!! Sei no de saa iki wo awase ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! Koko kara shiawase wo sakebe ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? YAAAY!!!!! Katayose aouze onsen de HI! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH! ARE YOU HAPPY? YEEEAAAH!! Shinpai na koto mo omoi muudo mo kechirashite (VERY HAPPY YEAH!) Kao wo agete dekkaku waratte buttobase (ALWAYS HAPPY YEAH!) Nantoka narusa nantoka naranai koto wa nai (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Nantoka nareba nandemo ii n da HAPPY nara ii n da!! (HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!) LET'S HAPPY HOUR!! Mou ichi do sono egao mitakute Kimi ni (ai ni) bokura (koko e) yatte (kita yo) Zenryoku no HAPPY ageru kara... LET'S HAPPY HOUR!! Minna de shiawase ni narou ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY? YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! Sekai mo shiawase ni shiyou WE ARE HAPPY!! WE ARE HAPPY!! WE ARE HAPPY!! WE ARE HAPPY!! WE ARE HAPPY!! Koe agete SAY HAPPY!! Yappari saigo wa onsen de Itsudemo dokodemo onsen de HI! |-|Kanji= ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEEEAAAH！！ HEY！ HEY！ WHO~~~AH！ MAKE YOU HAPPY！ YEAH！ HEY！ HEY！ WHO~~~AH！ MAKE YOU HAPPY！ YEAH！ HAPPYって本当に　HAPPYで最高 エビバディHAPPYな　HAPPYをハピハピ☆ HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE 　HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE 　HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU ハピってハッピり　ハピればHAPPY ハピるときは　ハピれば超HAPPY HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE 　HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY BATH HAPPY DIVE 　HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU いつでもここには絶対あるHAPPY CHANCE さあ CHECK IT OUT どこだよ？　ここだよ　あっちだろ あれそっちにも！？　てかどっちにも！！ 風呂でもHAPPY 昼寝もHAPPY 部室もHAPPY KISSでHAPPY 魔法でHAPPY どら焼きHAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY！！！！！ LET'S HAPPY HOUR！！ 幸せその胸に湧かせ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH YEAH YEAH！！！！！ 心と体あたためて ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YAAAY！！！！！ 続きはまたまた温泉で　HI！ HEY！ HEY！ WHO~~~AH！ MAKE YOU HAPPY！ YEAH！ HEY！ HEY！ WHO~~~AH！ MAKE YOU HAPPY！ YEAH！ HAPPYの極み　簡単さ HAPPYとHAPPYとHAPPYをかけたらSO HAPPY HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE　HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE　HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU お腹空いた？　なんか疲れた？ それも全部HAPPYで解決 HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE　HAPPY HAPPY NOW HAPPY TIME HAPPY LIFE　HAPPY HAPPY FOR YOU 教えようかALL YOU NEEDはお湯に浸かればわかるさ マジでHAPPYな風呂場で嫌なことはFLOW OUT OH YEAH！！(OH YEAH！！) おんせーん！(おんせーん！) EVERYBODY LET’S GO 温泉へ　FUUUUU！！！！！ LET'S HAPPY HOUR！！ せーのでさあ息を合わせ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH YEAH YEAH！！！ ここから幸せを叫べ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YAAAY！！！！！ 肩寄せ合おうぜ温泉で　HI！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH！ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEEEAAAH！！ 心配なことも　重いムードも　蹴散らして (VERY HAPPY YEAH！) 顔を上げて　でっかく笑って　ぶっ飛ばせ (ALWAYS HAPPY YEAH！) なんとかなるさ　なんとかならないことはない (HEY！ HEY！ HEY！) なんとかなれば　なんでもいいんだ　HAPPYならいいんだ！！ (HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！) LET'S HAPPY HOUR！！ もう一度その笑顔見たくて 君に(会いに)僕ら(ここへ)やって(来たよ) 全力のHAPPYあげるから… LET'S HAPPY HOUR！！ みんなで幸せになろう ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ ARE YOU HAPPY？ YEAH YEAH YEAH！！！ 世界も幸せにしよう WE ARE HAPPY！！ WE ARE HAPPY！！ WE ARE HAPPY！！ WE ARE HAPPY！！ WE ARE HAPPY！！ 声上げて SAY HAPPY！！ やっぱり最後は温泉で いつでもどこでも温泉で　HI！ |-|English= Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeeeaaah!! Hey! Hey! Who~~~ah! Make you happy! Yeah! Hey! Hey! Who~~~ah! Make you happy! Yeah! Being "happy" is the happiest Everybody is happily happy to be happy☆ Happy bath. Happy dive. Happy, happy now. Happy bath. Happy dive. Happy, happy for you. "Happy" is happily able to be happy, happy! When happy gets happy, happy! Happy bath. Happy dive. Happy, happy now. Happy bath. Happy dive. Happy, happy for you. There's always a chance to be happy here so come check it out Where is it? It's here, and over there! Is it there, too?! It's in every place!! There's happy in the bath and happy in an afternoon nap There's happy in the club room and happy in a happy kiss There's happy in magic and happy in dorayaki Happy, happy, happy, happy!!!!! Let's happy hour!! Happiness wells up in your chest Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Yeah, yeah, yeah!!!!! Your heart and body are warming up Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Yaaay!!!!! It continues once again at the onsen, hi! Hey! Hey! Who~~~ah! Make you happy! Yeah! Hey! Hey! Who~~~ah! Make you happy! Yeah! Achieving a peak happy is easy Happy and happy and happy add up to so happy Happy time. Happy life. Happy, happy now. Happy time. Happy life. Happy, happy for you. Are you hungry? Or maybe tired? All of it can be solved by being happy Happy time. Happy life. Happy, happy now. Happy time. Happy life. Happy, happy for you. Don't you know that all you need is to take a hot bath? A seriously happy bath will make discontentment flow out Oh, yeah!! (Oh, yeah!!) Onse~n! (Onse~n!) Everybody, let's go to the onsen! Wooooo!!!!! Let's happy hour!! Come and take a breath together Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Yeah, yeah, yeah! Shout in happiness from here Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Yaaay!!!!! Let's sit with our arms around each other's shoulders at the onsen, hi! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeah! Are you happy? Yeeeaaah!! Your worries and heavy mood will dissipate (Very happy, yeah!) Raise your face and laugh a lot to blow them away (Always happy, yeah!) There's nothing that we can't do (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Because we can do anything, I'll become happy!! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Let's happy hour!! We want to see that smile again We went to (meet) you (here) and you (came). We'll give you all of the happy... Let's happy hour!! Let's all be happy together Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Are you happy? Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's make the world happy We are happy!! We are happy!! We are happy!! We are happy!! We are happy!! Raise your voice and say "Happy!!" After all, it's an onsen in the end So any day and any time at the onsen, hi! Category:Music Category:Single Category:Album Category:OP/ED